Guardians of Paradise
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: A group, for different reasons, came to explore the myths of the "Lost City of Paradise." Bonds are forged, injuries are plentiful and the man behind it all is closing in.
1. Prologue

**I really shouldn't be doing this...I think I've said this before but it's still true...**

/

There was a great city in paradise, the people were happy and they couldn't have asked for a better place to live.

That all ended when the King cheated on his wife, the Queen, with an old friend. This greatly angered the wife and being a witch she cast a spell on the whole city. Monsters appeared and they acted as soldiers, they were meant to keep the people in line, but the monster's punishments were very severe. Eventually their power grew out of control and the Queen fled to ask her old teacher for help.

The old man listened and he told her that he would make three dolls to help her save her family and people. What he needed her to do was grab the three spirits of time.

Birth...

Life...

Death

The Queen did as she was told and ten years later brought the spirits to the old man. True to his word he made three dolls. The dolls were taken to the city and they chased out the monsters, with their purpose completed the queen was determine to take them back to the old man. The people protested and demanded the Queen keep the dolls around to protect them. The queen reluctantly cast a spell and announced the dolls' different jobs.

"These two will protect the city, and this one will protect the people."

The people celebrated, the festivities went on for three days, but once the festivities were over the people fell into a depression, their perfect life was over. When the monsters had come they took most of the food and ruined the people's paradise.

The old man listened to the people's cries and an idea came to him. He would make one more doll that would bring joy to the people and entertain visitors. This doll would be different from the others, it would be beautiful, like the other dolls, but it's spirit would be made of emotion, it would be able to read the emotions of whoever was around and its existence would be to make others happy.

When he brought the new doll to the city the people and royal family loved the new doll and forgot about their worries when it sang and danced.

The man told them that he would come back for the dolls and the people would be punished if they didn't give them up.

He disappeared after his last warning. The people thought up different plans to keep the dolls with them.

Those plans were never carried out because of the Six Days of Hell.

/

**I got inspiration for this from D. Gray Man, the anime.**

**Please let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Kidnapped

**I think I should let you guys know I made this story present day just with monarchs if that makes any sense. Oh and pirates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Amelia sighed as she looked outside the window of her room. She sighed as the parade preparations were almost finished. Then she would be dragged away to be prettied up and paraded around like some dol- wait, that's exactly what she was though wasn't she? A doll. There was a knock on her door before it slowly opened.

"Miss Jones, it's time for you to-"

"Yes, I know. Lets' get this over with."

Amelia was led out of her room by a maid. They brought her to a room where the prettying up process began. An hour later she was in a long red dress that swept the floor with a slit that went up her leg to her thigh. The red dress hugged her curves in just the right way and the dress shimmered every time she moved, but it wasn't overwhelming. She had a light dusting of blush covering her cheeks, eyeliner, and lipstick on. That was all the makeup artists said she needed, because she was already, "drop dead gorgeous" apparently. There was a commotion as the king came down and his eyes immediately landed on her.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

Amelia felt all her bitterness drain away. She didn't like her current situation but she couldn't blame it all on the King. He needed companionship after his wife died and someone to look after his children until they could be in charge of the throne, especially because of the deadly disease he currently had. Which was the reason for the current festivities. The king's oldest son had turned eighteen today and just finished his coronation ceremony. The current king would retire, spend the rest of his days with his children and then they would live happily and forget about her. She liked the family, she really did, but she could never stay in one place for too long. It was in her nature to keep moving, finding other people she could help. Or as one village put it, "be a hero."

"Of course, your majesty."

Amelia reached up and brought down the veil that she had insisted would help the king and prince's image more than her face with the covered eye. So, after a brief debate, the king gave in, hence her now wearing a veil. She let her arm loop through the kings and then they walked out onto the wide, stone balcony before the whole kingdom. Nobles were towards the front or higher places than the common people who had gathered in the center of the courtyard. Towards the back and at the very outermost edges were the poor people. Amelia felt her gaze dawn to them, and their feelings of sadness. The sadness that was surrounding them like a rain cloud. After today she will go and help the people who had that cloud of depression surrounding them. It was her job after all.

She stood with the king and waved at the people cheering, then the prince gave the king's speech. When his speech was finished the crowd below erupted in cheers.

"LONG LIVE KING GREGORY!" echoed throughout the entire castle. Amelia tried her best to ignore the way Gregory's eyes bored into her. She knew the look he was giving her all too well, it had been cast on her before in her very long life. Her arm was squeezed reassuringly, she looked up, startled to see the king giving her a sad smile. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"After you change into some traveling clothes there is a getaway car waiting for you, there are already some supplies in there, it should last you a few days and I left three bags of gold with the food."

Amelia felt her eyes widen before a sad and grateful smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, your majesty. I don't know how I will ever repay-"

"Don't worry about it my dear, Gregory is a good person at heart but being crowned so young will make him do things he will regret. And, as I am no longer a king, I cannot protect you from his advances any longer. I will tell the other children that you had to leave. Goodbye, my dear. I wish you well."

Amelia looked at the former king's eyes and felt the sadness and determination around him. She gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek and one last grateful smile. Then she turned back to her room to prepare for her midnight escape.

/

Amelia turned on the car she found waiting for her and couldn't help but smile at the black jeep the king had picked out for her. It was stealthy and made for rough terrain. She didn't realize she was just standing there admiring the car until she heard guards shouting from within the castle. She jumped in the car and took off towards the front gate. As she got closer she saw the guards run between her and the gate. She smirked as she sped up the car, the guards darted out of her way when she didn't slow down or attempt to swerve through them. Reaching into her bag she felt around until cool metal touched her hand and she instantly pulled it out. Without looking at it she took aim at the gate's locks and shot. The lock gave out as a little trail of smoke escaped from it and the black jeep pushed through the last obstacle to freedom.

Amelia put the gun back and sighed as she saw cars starting to follow her in her rear view mirror.

_'I guess I can't stay and help the poor people of this city after all.'_Amelia vowed to herself that she would come back in fifty or so years. She had a lot of time to kill before that though. Maybe she should go to a tropical island, but there were pirates everywhere in the seas these days, there was one in particular that even she had heard of, the infamous Captain Kirkland. She hadn't heard of him until fifty years ago, and it was unlikely that someone could live like a pirate for so long, so there was a good chance that-

BAM

SCREEECH

/

Arthur Kirkland impatiently started tapping his foot. He hated being this far inland. It wasn't just because of his curse either. No, he hated the people who were always so "fragile and weak" to brave the monster filled sea. He hated it all, but for this next mission he needed to come inland so he could grab his target and then he could go back to his beloved ship _Queen Calypso_.

Right on time he heard the engine of a vehicle coming closer and he took aim with his gun, ready to fire. Once he saw the headlights he waited a few seconds before shooting the front two tires. The car swerved into a tree, the tires squealed as its frantic driver tried to steer away from the advancing tree. The jeep hit it and then everything went silent.

Arthur waited a few seconds before he walked towards the jeep. His boots clicking on the pavement as he walked. He cranked the driver's door open to reveal a person hunched over the steering wheel. Arthur reached over and gently lifted the figure's head up to reveal a face with bandages covering their left eye.

Arthur reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone. He quickly dialed the number and waited until it was picked up on the third ring. Deciding to get this over with as quickly as possible Arthur didn't bother with pleasantries and cut straight to the point.

"You said the left eye right, Frog?"

"_Oui."_

"Then the target has been captured and we should be there in three days."

"You want to see me again so soon, mon cher? You know I could-"

Arthur hung up, he looked at the figure and decided that he was going to have the frog pay him double for the long night he knew was ahead of him.

/

**What did you guys think? I want to try my first pairing but I don't know who for sure to do. Will you guys give me some ideas?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Captain Kirkland

**I will just let you guys read the story!**

**I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

When Amelia woke up she looked around the room and felt a slight rocking sensation. There wasn't any light in the room except from underneath the door. Amelia lay on the bed for a few minutes assessing her situation. Her wrists were tied to the bed posts, no windows and most likely the door was locked. She couldn't really tell anything else with it being so dark.

She tested the rope on her wrists to see if it would give. She wasn't surprised when it didn't. She realized her legs were free- why tie the wrists and not her ankles?

Wait. Wrists tied to bed posts, legs free to move- was this-?

No, she was not going to lay here and get _raped._Amelia started feeling the knots and she started working them with her fingers. Surprisingly they were tight, but not terribly so. Then when the ropes came undone she carefully slid out of the bed and crept towards the beam of light underneath the door. She hesitantly leaned against it, listening for footsteps. When none came she pushed the door open, but as she guessed the door was locked from the outside and was made of very sturdy wood.

Amelia lightly pressed her index finger on the lock, there was a quiet _snap_. She pushed the door open and peeked into the hall. No one was there.

_This feels too easy._

She frowned as she snuck down the hall to the right. She froze and tried to hide in the shadows when she thought she heard footsteps.

_Where are the guards? Why were only my wrists tied?_

Her gut told her something didn't feel right but she had to get off this ship. She was not going to be some trophy for a pirate! Amelia F. Jones had more pride than that!

When she reached the end of the hall, she could dimly hear waves on the other side. Leaning against the door she couldn't hear anything except the dim roar of waves. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

Nothing but the open sky, the sound of waves and the deck filled with pirates-wait a minute-

_Slash!_

Amelia just barely missed the sword that was aiming for her head. Instead, the sword imbedded itself between her and the door, blocking her from going back through the door. The man who swung it at her started jerking to get it out of the wood. She smirked slightly and ducked around the man only to feel a smug aura coming at her. The man with his sword stuck was feeling frustrated and embarrassed, which made him distracted and a very good shield.

As she left the two angered men behind her, she started dodging and tricking the men to run into each other or swing at a mast when they thought it was her. The men were good, not professionals by any means but good with a sword in a fight. Which was probably why the Captain let them into his crew. Speaking of the Captain…where was he? She could feel a strong sense of curiosity and annoyance coming from somewhere…the wheel!

Amelia used one of the many ropes she had dislodged to complete her illusions that had misled the crew to swing up onto the deck at the back of the ship where the steering wheel was. To her shock there were two figures, one with a sword that was coming at her. She neatly dodged and ended up on one side of the steering wheel. The crewman growled and lunged over the wheel, then froze as the rope Amelia had been holding in her left hand tightened around his ankle when she pulled and sent him flying towards the other side of the ship.

Amelia felt the annoyance she had felt earlier grow slightly and the curiosity grow as well. She made sure all of the crew was on the ground before turning towards the Captain. What she saw made her pause in shock. The man had bright blonde hair that turned slightly darker at the ends, the fuzziest eyebrows she had ever seen! They were huge! She actually thought he made it work quite well. His eyes were bright fiery emeralds. Those eyes bore into her, she was fairly certain he was learning more about her by watching than he would by talking to her.

That by no means meant she wasn't going to enjoy every minute on her first ship.

"Aye Cap'n! The crew is currently sleeping on the deck and your eyebrows are trying to over your face, sir!"

Anger covered up his curiosity and annoyance as he glared at her and put his teacup on the small saucer with a stern sounding _tink_. He opened his mouth to reply when Amelia cut through, not planning to let him distract her.

"No need to move Cap'n! I will get the escape route the prisoner will most likely take ready and use it!"

Just as she finished one of the man's eyebrows twitched and he suddenly sprang forward with his sword aimed at her arm.

"You are as good as they say Amelia. Is it because you aren't human?"

Amelia dodged his strike but froze when he finished talking. She looked at his expression, felt his smugness and curiosity. She realized this man was indeed on a much higher level than his men. She wouldn't fight him but she could bolt now and forget this ever happened. As if reading her mind the Captain smirked.

"The only way you will get off this ship is if you jump off the side and start swimming. Let me explain myself before you do anything to drastic."

Amelia felt his emotions-he was telling the truth. They must have moved the escape boats-wait. Her legs had been left untied, there hadn't been anyone outside of her room, no guards, nothing until she reached the deck where she was suddenly ambushed. Amelia read his emotions, sensing the calculations in them.

It was a test. He had set everything up and waited to see what she would do, if she was as good as he'd heard- wait, she was a legend?

"Am I that famous? I mean, I know I'm a hero but the fact that I've reached the ears of the sea Captain as great as you-"

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"-is beyond belief! Since you seem to know my name, may I ask yours?" Get him talking, start thinking of another plan. The Captain paused and then slowly put his sword away. He gave a formal bow.

"I am Captain Kirkland, greatest pirate to-"

"Was it worth it?"

He stiffened. "Was what worth it?"

"The reason you have that curse?"

He stood up straight and glared at her eyes, looking for something. Amelia gazed calmly back, reading the swirl of emotions. The obvious one was anger, but underneath was sadness, regret and determination.

"How exactly do you know-"

"I've heard about you Captain Kirkland. You first became famous around fifty years ago. If you know what I am then you know that I would know it was a curse that has given you this long of a life. It seems it was only you though and not your crew. They don't have the skills."

"You seem well informed," Captain Kirkland growled.

"Ha. You're still young, Captain Kirkland."

Amelia decided then and there she would stay. As part of her…curse she would stay and help Captain Kirkland. He may not act like it but it was obvious he was in desperate need of someone to lean on, if only for as long as she would be able to be there. Which meant she would have to teach him how to connect with others.

"Ah-hem."

Amelia jolted out of her reverie and gave Captain Kirkland an embarrassed smile. He merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, if you don't plan on killing me and know what I am than I guess that means you are searching for the lost city of paradise am I correct?"

A flash of panic went through him and he stepped forward to whisper to her.

"Please don't mention anything about that place or about yourself in the open." His eyes darted to the deck where slight groans and whimpers were coming from. Amelia smirked a little, proud of what she had done to the crew. Captain Kirkland looked at her for a minute, looking for something, _again_.

"I know I'm beautiful but if you could try to keep yourself from staring so _openly_-"

He choked and a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Wha-I-Of course not!"

He turned towards his table with his tea and called over his shoulder in an angry voice.

"We will talk more tomorrow Jones. We will lock the door but other than that I trust you won't be jumping off and swimming? I doubt it would be good for your left eye."

Amelia giggled at his embarrassed aura that was surrounding him.

/

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**I am so sorry everyone! I won't waste your time with explanations. Most of you probably don't care anyway.**

**Three things you need to know/answer:**

**I still need pairings! What pairing do you guys want!? The romance won't be M rated just some make out scenes.**

**Are the characters to OOC?**

**I have a poll set up for anyone who likes to read my writing about what story I should start next!**


	4. Raid

**I read the last chapter and I feel like I'm in elementary school because of all the spelling mistakes!**

**Notes at the bottom please read!**

**You might want to find the song, "Jolly Sailor Bold," the lyrics might not match because there are different versions of the song.**

**Have I mentioned that I don't own anything except my imagination?**

/

The next morning Amelia was sitting in the crows nest, listening to the sails flap in the early morning breeze, closing her eyes from the bright rays of the sun. It was peaceful, something Amelia couldn't remember having for a long time. Just taking a moment to simply sit and enjoy the scenery around her.

No wonder Captain Fuzzy Brows had been sailing for so long. It would be easy to get used to this.

It also helped that the crew was currently asleep, including the night watchmen. She had laughed when the crew couldn't lock her door again that night. She had pretended to sleep and instead snuck out to sit on the crows nest and experience the rising sun from the ocean.

Amelia felt her mind wonder to a song she had heard once at a seaside village when an elder sang it to the children. She never forgot a song, nor did she want to, singing brought smiles to people's faces and it helped her relax.

Her mind was starting to wonder again, oh well, she could sing terribly for all the company she had on deck.

_Upon one summer's morning_

_I carefully did stray_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping_

_Where I met a sailor gay_

_Conversing with a young lass_

_Who seem'd to be in pain_

_Saying, William,_

_when you go I fear you'll ne'er return again._

Amelia didn't hear the footsteps heading towards her_._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

Amelia quite singing when she felt the presence of the Captain. And no, she wasn't going to call him by his first name, or last. Either Captain or Fuzzy Brows. Or Captain Fuzzy Brows.

Seriously, hasn't he heard of a shaver? They were invented _years_ ago. Unless he was old school, which may be the case since he was over fifty years old.

Huh…how old was he when he was placed under his curse?

She realized she didn't get an good look at his face last night-

"OI! IDOT! DO YOU WANT TO EAT OR NOT?"

Speak of the devil…was he a devil? It would explain a few things. She should ask hi-

"TOO LATE!"

Amelia looked down to catch the tail end of the Captain's coat disappear from sight. She sighed, since she wasn't actually alive she couldn't really eat. If he didn't know that than his information must be from the old scripts. Speaking of, she should probably start asking him questions about why he knew (or what he didn't know) about her and if he was working with anyone else.

Plus it would be fun to mess with his emotions some more.

/

Amelia sat at the small table on deck with the Captain as his crew ate below deck. He was slowly sipping tea from his porcelain teacup, his legs crossed and his back straight. She couldn't remember what he was wearing last night but in the early morning light his red coat looked vibrant and alive, his white pants tucked into his black boots. His bright hair looked even more yellow in the sunlight than it did in the dark. Sadly his eyes were darker during the day than night, instead of that bright fiery green they were now a dark normal color.

Maybe it was his curse? What if he had this really weird-

"Stop it."

"Hmm? What did you say Captain?"

"You have been staring at me for the past five minutes and it has started to grate on my nerves."

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

The pirate slammed his teacup on the small plate with the matching design and looked right at Amelia. His big eyebrows furrowed in a scowl as he glared at her.

"May I ask what is so enthralling about my face? Did I get something on it or am I just that attractive?"

Amelia felt the annoyance and smugness radiate off him, but underneath those was a bit of flattery and embarrassment.

Was the big bad pirate not so bad after all?

"Oh, I was just looking at the caterpillars crawling on yo-"

"Not another word, Miss Jones."

"Don't call me that!"

Amelia huffed as amusement flowed from the pirate. This guy needed her help and he wasn't going to make it easy for her.

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Amelia!"

"Isn't that to personal? We did only meet just a few hours ago."

"I don't care about that! I don't want you to call me Miss Jones because of that reason _and_ it makes me feel old!"

"I see. I suppose I can agree with that, idiot."

"Amelia!"

"Idiot!"

"Amelia!"

Soon, Amelia lost track of time and completely forgot about her goal to get information out of him. (He probably planned it that way.) So when the crew came back on deck to check the course of the ship Amelia remembered why she had started talking to him in the first place.

"Hey Captain-"

"Why are you still here?"

"Huh?"

The pirate was looking down into his tea, his eyes seemed to be looking at something far away. Then he looked right at her, his green eyes a little brighter than they were before. His face serious.

"Why are you here?"

Taken off guard Amelia simply stared at him. He waited patiently, sipping his tea again. Amelia knew what he was asking but she couldn't tell him what he wanted to know. No one would know until her companions were all together. She would have to avoid answering again. (As a hero she couldn't lie!)

"Dude! I don't want to go swimming in the ocean! I hear kraken are not something you want to meet in the ocean!"

Arthur growled, his voice full of anger when he spoke.

"You git! What kind of answer is that!?"

"A good one!"

/

For the next two weeks Amelia slowly got information out of Arthur, she wasn't sure if he realized he was giving information away when he was trying not to. His emotions seemed to have a mind of their own.

For example, whenever she complimented him he would shoot it down as some kind of hidden insult, even though deep down he would enjoy the flattery. It was hard for Amelia to think of this man as an infamous pirate that had been cursed fifty years ago. For those two weeks Amelia let herself believe that he was just a man who needed to learn how to connect with others. A man she was helping of her own free will.

Eventually she had to come back to reality, whether she wanted to or not.

/

It was during her third week that they came across a merchant ship. At the time, Amelia thought they were going to sail right past it until Arthur ordered the men to get ready for a raid. Amelia might not have been too familiar with sailing but she knew what 'raid' meant.

"Captain! What do you mean raid!? We can't just go and-"

"Amelia, go back to your room and wait there." Arthur barely spared her a glance, instead he shouted orders at the men as they drew closer to the other ship. Amelia didn't back down, she was a hero and hero's didn't let people raid each other, even if one of them was her friend.

She walked over and caught the sleeve of Arthur's coat when he had turned sharply away from her. He stopped and looked back at her with annoyance radiating off him…and something else, something more sinister. Amelia took a deep breath and stiffened her shoulders. If she was going to do this she would have to be strong.

"Arthur leave the ship alone. It hasn't aggravated us in any way and we have enough supplies to last us for-"

_SLAP_

Amelia's eyes widened as she fell to the ground from the force of the hit. She gingerly felt her stinging cheek.

"_I_ am the captain of this ship. _I_ give the orders. When I tell you to do something you do it. I am afraid I may have given you too much freedom, but that will change. Now, you are to go below deck and not come up until I tell you to, understood?"

Amelia felt bile rise up in her throat as that menacing emotion took over Arthur's aura, his green eyes glowed with bloodlust, his mouth twisted in a feral grin. He ordered two men to take her below deck and keep her there.

Amelia was frozen in shock when the men shut her in her room. No not her room, her prison. She slowly sank on the bed and dug her finger into her hair. Mentally her mind was in chaos.

'_How could I have been so stupid! You were kidnapped Amelia! Kidnapped! He just wants to use you. You found out what he knows and now you have to stop him from finding the others! You can come and help after you warn the others! You MUST escape! NOW!'_

Amelia slowly crept to the door, listening carefully to the low voices of the men on the other side of the door. She did a quick scan of the room to find nothing was going to help her escape without alerting the guards. She would have to put them to sleep, it would take a little time but it would be silent enough that she might be able to get enough of a head start before Arthur realized she was gone. Simply humming a calming tune Amelia smiled when she heard dull thuds on the other side of the door. She was also grateful that Arthur hadn't been able to replace the lock on her door yet.

She quickly made her way down the hall, she could hear the muted sounds of gunfire and shouting. She cautiously entered the deck, there were men fighting everywhere, swords, guns, wrestling, it was actually quite a variety. She jumped when a man fell beside the doorway she had been peeking through. It was one of the merchants. When no one was looking at the fallen man Ameila dragged him closer so she could grab his sword and bandanna. Tying the bandanna around her hair she grabbed the sword and checked the doorway one more time before darting out onto the deck.

She had barely taken three steps when a hand wrapped around her arm. She could smell the lust and adrenaline from the man.

"What's a lass like ye doing on a ship like this? Are you the captain's whore?"

Amelia was going to put the guy in his place when a gun fired and the man dropped to the ground, dead. Amelia looked up to see Arthur by the steering wheel of his ship, the gun in his hand pointed at her.

"GET BELOW DECK! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Amelia looked at him, really looked at him. His red coat and cruel face, the blood splattered on his skin and clothes, but most of all she felt his emotions. His adrenaline, his cruelty, his greed, his pride…his…obsession.

Amelia realized that Arthur was obsessed with something, what that was she wasn't sure but he had been obsessed with it for so long that she wasn't going to be able to help him like she thought, he was going to need much more than she could offer, he needed someone like himself, someone alive. She would never be like him, she couldn't be.

She was only a doll, after all.

Amelia gave Arthur a sad smile and a salute.

"CAPTAIN! I WILL RAID THE ENEMY SHIP AS ORDERED, SIR!" Amelia turned and fled, hearing more gunshots whiz past her head.

"AMELIA!"

She grabbed one of the swinging ropes and landed on the other boat. She quickly ran to the other side and was going to simply cut the ropes holding the small boat only to feel the emotions of one man overcome her. His despair and hopelessness was overwhelming, it was as if he was…suicidal. Against her better judgment Amelia zeroed in on the man almost immediately. He was a few feet away from her and lying on his side. She didn't know why she was helping this man but something was telling her he, out of all these men, needed to be saved.

She carefully grabbed him, mentally cringing at the pain-filled groan that erupted from him. She placed him carefully in the small boat and jumped on after him.

"You might want to hold on to something. This is going to be a little bumpy."

The man didn't respond, only gripped the side of the boat. Amelia swiftly slashed the rope and was grateful when the boat dropped into the water, saving her from having to deal with the group of Arthur's men that had been coming towards her.

She gave the men a salute as she and the man started drifting away from them. She heard them shout and disappear from sight. Amelia turned around and started rowing, even as she felt eyes piercing into her back.

'_Sorry Arthur. I will come back to help you, I promise.'_

/

The man groaned in pain as he slowly woke up, the first thing to register in his foggy, pain-filled mind was the soft singing surrounding him.

_His hair it hangs in ringlets_

_His eyes as black as coal_

_My happiness attend him_

_Wherever he may go_

The man felt disappointment as the song abruptly cut off, it had been an angel's voice singing to him. A hand gently touched his shoulder, slowly turning him towards the source of the voice. His mind trying to imagine a face that was as beautiful as the voice.

She was even more beautiful than he could have imagined.

Her hair was tied back in a braid, the long golden locks shining in the evening sun, one strand curling towards the sky. Her skin slightly tan and unblemished, looking smooth to the touch. Her lips ruby red and full, parting to reveal perfectly white and straight teeth as she smiled. The best part was her eyes, the endless sapphires, full of optimism, hope and love. Those eyes drew him in, just looking at them made him feel emotions he wasn't used to.

The Angel cocked her head slightly and gave him a bright smile.

"Hi. My name is Amelia, Amelia F. Jones."

/

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! AND IT WAS SUPER LONG! (7 pages in word)**

**Anywho, I hope this will last you guys for a little while, I'm not sure when I will be able to update again, maybe in two weeks?**

**The man at the end is supposed to get you guessing, so his name and description was left unsaid on purpose. I tried, and I think I failed, to make Arthur more menacing but the situation wasn't right for him to turn into the pirate we all love/fear. Don't worry either, I know some of you want to meet other characters, like France, but it will take some time to get there ok? Be patient.**

**Now for the announcements/reminders:**

**\- Please go vote on my profile! I want to have my audience's input on my future stories! (Unless you hate my writing and are only reading this story because there is barely any pirate!UKxfem!US out there.)**

**\- Those of you that read America's Gloves and are waiting for the sequel- IT IS OUT! I plan on updating that soon, it's called America's Glasses, it's not an actual sequel but a…well…I don't know how to explain it so you will just have to just read it!**

**As always please tell me what you think about the story!**

**_BYE~_****!**


End file.
